


Sugar Bowl

by SinbinSmut



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Coercion, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Ging is Mr. Skeevy in this one just sayin, Kaito's just trying to stay in college poor bastard, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinbinSmut/pseuds/SinbinSmut
Summary: Kaito finds himself struggling to keep his university scholarship, his job, and to keep up in Professor Freecs' class at the same time. One of them has to go if he wants to stay enrolled, and he resigns himself to giving up his dream of learning from the famous archaeologist.But when it comes down to it, Professor Freecs has other plans.And so, Kaito finds himself with no job and a sugar daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

He’d known it would be uncomfortable, Kaito reminded himself, so there was no point in regretting coming now. But there was a palpable difference between anticipating something and experiencing it. He shifted in his seat, picking at the threadbare cuff of his coat. Getting up the courage to raise his hand in class was nothing compared to this.

“You want to withdraw,” Professor Freecs repeated, tapping his fingers on the dark wood of his desk. The paper asking for his signature crinkled in his other hand.

“Yes,” Kaito said. He couldn’t bring himself to look up from his own knees, certain that the annoyed disapproval in Professor Freecs’ face would shatter his last nerve.

“You didn’t have to come to me with this. The registrar would have sent it to me anyway.” Professor Freecs grabbed a pen and haphazardly scribbled his name onto the dotted line with a sharpness that Kaito winced to see. The chicken-scratch signature looked like nonsense next to the cramped, overly careful writing Kaito had used to squish the course’s name, _ARCH 50170_ : _Archaeological Approaches to Restoring Historical Narratives_ , onto its line. “I have better things to do with my office hours than sign paperwork.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kaito mumbled, feeling himself shrink in his seat. It had always been a bad idea to come in person instead of just sending an email, but despite all Professor Freecs had said in class about how they were to properly use his office hours he couldn’t help himself. “I just wanted to say…” He glanced up from his knees and steeled himself. “I wanted to say that I—I don’t want to.”

Not the best phrasing, let alone what he’d practiced in his head, but it got Professor Freecs to pause and look him in the eye. “You don’t want to withdraw?”

“No.”

“Then don’t.”

Professor Freecs said it like it was the simplest solution in the world, and Kaito bristled without conscious thought. “I’m not doing it on a whim. I can’t stay in the class anymore.”

“What’s stopping you?”

Kaito faltered and twisted his fingers into the loose thread of his cuff again. “I… I’ll lose my scholarship if my grades drop too much.”

Professor Freecs snorted softly and Kaito stiffened. “Is that all? Keep your grades up, then.”

“I wouldn’t _have_ to choose between your class and my job if you didn’t make your class as absurdly difficult as possible,” Kaito snapped.

He froze, all his body gone cold, as soon as the words left his lips. A pin dropping would have been enough to shatter the silence; the muffled sound of voices from outside and the hum of the air conditioner were oppressively loud as it was. He couldn’t look away from Professor Freecs’ face, as much as he wanted to grab the paper and run. Incredulously, he saw that the man was smiling at him.

“Oh?” Professor Freecs said, propping up his chin in one hand and grinning wider as Kaito looked away, face flushing. “Absurdly difficult, huh. What makes you say that?" 

Gritting his teeth, Kaito made himself meet Professor Freecs’ eyes. “The—the workload you expect us to be able to keep up with is ridiculous. It’s impossible to do that, do well in my other classes, _and_ keep a job. I don’t have a choice at this point, since my other classes are required and I can’t just stop needing money. And also I-I…”

Professor Freecs’ smile never faded. Kaito clenched his hands into fists and used that to fuel the frustration burning in his chest. “I’ve always admired the work you do, Professor, and I was excited to take a class with you, but it’s _completely_ obvious that you hate teaching and are just doing whatever you can to drive people away!”

He caught his breath and, abruptly, his anger fizzled out. In its place was just a cold dejection, a damp disappointment that his quiet fantasies of learning from a genius would end this way. He reached out for the paperwork, already leaning down to pick up his bag and leave.

Professor Freecs slid the page back, out of Kaito’s reach.

“You’re not wrong,” he drawled. “I _do_ hate teaching. I’m only doing this class so the university won’t stop funding my research. If I could, I’d never teach at all.

“How long have you _admired_ me?” he asked, leaning back in his chair. Kaito, still glancing between the paper and Professor Freecs’ face, blinked in confusion.

“Since I… Since I read your paper on unearthing the royal family of East Gorteau. Um, two years ago.”

“That’s a pretty long time. And that paper’s two hundred pages about an obscure civilization’s burial practices. You liked it?”

“It was good,” Kaito said lamely.

“Good,” Professor Freecs repeated, running a finger along his lips. “Good. Kaito, if I said you could stay in the class, would you?”

Kaito sat back heavily in his chair. “But… I can’t.”

“If you could.” Professor Freecs smiled at him, a gleam in his eye that made Kaito want to squirm for a reason he couldn’t quite pin down. “Even though I’ve disappointed you so.”

“I’m not disappointed, Professor,” Kaito muttered, though even as he said it he didn’t believe it.

“You would, then?”

Kaito could see, through the gaps between Professor Freecs’ fingers, the signed paperwork that would make his life oh, so much easier. But those were the same fingers that had dug up so many secrets, broken into so many secret places, and written the words that for years Kaito had read and reread and clung to for inspiration.

“Yes,” he said, quietly.

Professor Freecs nodded, picked up the paperwork, and tore it in half.

Kaito jumped in his seat, shock almost tearing a yelp from his lips. He reached out in an instinctual motion to protect the page, but halted halfway to grabbing Professor Freecs’ hand. All he could do was gape in dismay and confusion as Professor Freecs shredded the page again, and again, halving it until it was just pieces of useless confetti.

“There’s another solution to your problem, Kaito,” Professor Freecs said, tossing the scraps into the air. They fluttered down, decorating his desk and the floor. Professor Freecs smirked, his eyes never leaving Kaito’s face. “I’m not going to make this class any easier for you, but I can give you… _funding_.”

“Funding?” Kaito echoed. There was an edge to Professor Freecs’ pleased tone that prodded at him, made a shiver run down his spine. He’d wished for another way, some miracle that would let him stay in the class, but now that it was happening he found himself unsure. Professor Freecs’ eyes were somehow sharper than usual, and it felt like he was actually _looking_ at Kaito for the first time. A part of him thrilled; another part shied away.

“Mm-hmm,” Professor Freecs hummed. He stood and strolled over to his office door. The little windowpane came with a curtain thick enough to block anyone from looking in, which he drew. Kaito swallowed hard, eyes fixated on the slow drop of Professor Freecs’ hand from there to the metal lock.

Professor Freecs turned slightly, met his eyes, and locked the door.

“Go ahead and sit on the desk, Kaito.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated.

The curtain drawn, there was no way for anyone in the hall to see into Professor Freecs’ office; the door locked, no one could barge in. Not that they likely would, given the professor’s reputation, but the hard sound of the lock sliding into place raised goosebumps on Kaito’s skin. Moreso than someone coming in, Kaito had to grapple with the fact that he couldn’t _leave_.

“On the desk?” he echoed numbly. Professor Freecs nodded and gestured for him to stand. Kaito stood slowly, only taking his hands off the armrests when he had to let go to straighten up; that small support gone, he opted to not sit so much as lean sideways against the wooden desk taking up most of the room.

Professor Freecs strolled over to stand in front of him, still smirking. Kaito couldn’t help but glance back at the door, and with every second that passed his resolution to make a break for it grew. He could put up enough of a fight to draw attention from another room, couldn’t he? If he really tried?

Professor Freecs leaned forward, moving so close that Kaito’s instinctive retreat made the desk’s edge dig into the backs of his thighs. Kaito shivered, and he would have cast another glance at the exit if he hadn’t suddenly become unable to focus on anything but how very close Professor Freecs was to him.

“I said sit, Kaito,” the professor said, voice low and quiet, and Kaito swallowed hard. Professor Freecs’ desk was cluttered with neglected paperwork and souvenirs that he had to blindly push out of the way so he could obey; a silver statuette fell off the edge and hit the ground with a clatter that nearly made him jump out of his skin, he was so on edge. Professor Freecs didn’t spare it a glance, but did snort at his reaction. Kaito flushed and looked away to the photographs on the wall, settling himself on the edge of the desk.

“What, um, why do you want me to…?” he mumbled, his cheeks hot and his fists clenched with how well he knew _exactly_ what Professor Freecs was suggesting. But knowing it logically was different from believing it, and he could still pretend that he was going to be offered a TA position, or a stipend, or something that didn’t involve—

He squeaked and stiffened at the touch of the professor’s hands on his legs, his gaze snapping back and locking onto the professor’s amused expression. “Professor-!”

“Ging,” the man said, his fingers digging into Kaito’s knees and, to Kaito’s incredulous alarm, pushing them apart slightly. “You need money. I have money. So now, the only thing left is to figure out something you can _give_ me for it.”

Kaito leaned away as Ging leaned in, spreading Kaito’s legs enough that he could stand between them, his eyes dark with what Kaito finally had to name as lust.

“What,” Ging asked, “are you going to offer?”

Kaito swallowed, his eyes flickering down to where Ging’s hands rested on top of his thighs. “I have a job,” he said weakly.

“Quit.”

“I can’t just—”

“Would you rather work there or stay in my class?”

The smirk on Ging’s face was enough to settle the question as rhetorical. Kaito would feel annoyed if he wasn’t so lightheadedly nervous and, despite himself, so in agreement. “Stay in class,” he answered under his breath. “Prof—” at the man’s raised eyebrow he bit his tongue and started again. “G—Ging, are you really telling me to-?”

Ging’s finger pressed against his lips, silencing him. “Whatever you’re making there, I’ll double it. Triple it. If you need money for something, you come to me. If you just want to have a good time-” he squeezed Kaito’s thigh and smirked. “I’ll _reward_ you. How does that sound?”

“How… often do you want me to…?” Kaito said in a strained whisper, the shape of the words strange on his tongue since he couldn’t believe he was saying them, that he was actually considering taking Ging’s money in exchange for—

Ging shrugged. “Every once in a while. Maybe three or four times a month. More, if you want more. I don’t think nailing down the numbers right now is all that important.”

His voice dropped, becoming husky and deep, and that paired with the finger tracing Kaito’s lips gave him butterflies in his stomach. As mortifying as the situation was, he couldn’t deny that Ging was a handsome man—one he’d harbored a fledgling crush on for years, at that. There was something magnetic about Ging, and though he obviously wasn’t above abusing his authority his insistent hands weren’t painful. His very presence was dizzying, the intensity of his gaze overwhelming, and under that scrutiny Kaito couldn’t help but feel _hot_.

“Okay,” he said, as soft as the finger on his bottom lip.

Ging paused, smiled. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Problem solved, then,” Ging breathed, and led him forward by the chin into a kiss.

Kaito’s eyes fluttered closed, and his reservations faded into the back of his mind. Ging’s lips were just on the edge of chapped, rough despite his gentle movements, and Kaito could feel the vibration of his hum between them. He reached up, blindly finding his way to Ging’s chest, and tugged the zipper of his sweatshirt down. Below, as usual, Ging had a wrinkled shirt; nervously, Kaito slipped his arms around it to clutch at the back of Ging’s shoulders.

Ging wasted no time, taking the opportunity afforded by Kaito gasping for breath to dart forward, catching him with his mouth open and licking inside. Kaito jumped and gave a muffled exclamation of surprise that tapered off into a moan when Ging’s hand stroked through his hair soothingly. Ging’s tongue was hot, even compared to how much Kaito’s body was burning, and when Kaito shyly pressed his tongue forward he could taste traces of the coffee Ging had been drinking.

His legs were already by Ging’s hips and he raised them a little more, tucking his feet behind Ging’s back to nudge him forward. Ging huffed a breathy laugh against his lips but obliged, closing the distance so that there was scarcely an inch between them. An electric jolt of nervousness lanced through Kaito’s chest at how solid a barrier Ging’s body was and how uncontrollable the force of his own desire was. Kaito wasn’t even thinking straight enough to resist in the slightest when Ging, breaking the kiss, pushed his arms back to grip his wrists and pin them to the desk behind Kaito’s thighs. He just blinked his heavy eyelids and kept them there when Ging let go.

Ging pulled up Kaito’s shirt so hard Kaito was momentarily worried he’d just rip it off, bunching it up at Kaito’s armpits and bringing the hem to Kaito’s mouth. “Hold this for me,” he told Kaito, smirking at the blush Kaito could feel blazing on his own cheeks. With only minor hesitation he opened his mouth and let Ging push the shirt into it, holding the cloth between his teeth. Ging leaned back with an appraising eye and Kaito had to fight to keep himself from covering up his torso. Being shirtless would have been less embarrassing than being like this, his limbs all arranged and his body presented to Ging in the way he liked best. But the burn of embarrassment just gave more fuel to the fire rushing over his body, and Kaito found himself arching, tilting his head back to tug the shirt up farther with the makeshift gag, and staring fixedly at Ging’s face so that he could see where and how Ging was _looking_ at him. Just how hard Ging was fucking him with his eyes.

Kaito’s dick, already interested in everything that was happening, twitched in his pants. Ging’s eyes dropped to the noticeable tent before Kaito could even hope to will it away, and his lips curled up in a satisfied smile. Kaito closed his eyes and couldn’t help but whimper around the cloth when that made his dick harden even more.

“Feeling good, Kaito?” Ging purred, pressing his thumbs into Kaito’s inner thighs mere inches from his hips. The pressure made his stomach flutter, and he shakily gave a tiny nod. “Good boy.”

He let go abruptly and Kaito opened his eyes to see him slough off his sweatshirt and drag his shirt over his head. Given how he dressed, it was jarring to see that he was blatantly fit. Athletic, even, and while Kaito certainly hadn’t thought of Ging as plain he was still stunned at how _gorgeous_ Ging was. It slackened his jaw enough that the shirt fell out of his mouth, the cold spot falling onto his stomach and making him jump in surprise. He quickly grabbed it and put it between his teeth again, only stopping to realize what he was doing when he met Ging’s eyes again.

Ging raised an eyebrow and Kaito burned, covering his face with a hand. As absurdly arousing as Ging’s attention was, even he had limits. Even when he felt Ging’s fingers brush his cheeks and had to move that hand away, letting the shirt be once more taken from his mouth, he couldn’t bring himself to look.

“ _Very_ good boy,” Ging said against his lips, his smile audible. His mouth closed over Kaito’s, the rough texture pressing against Kaito’s skin in a way that seemed designed to make Kaito’s nerves spark. Ging’s tongue danced around his own and Kaito did his best to keep up, meeting him with as much fervor as he could muster. It was difficult when Ging seemed to know just how hard and fast to kiss him to make him gasp for breath, and shiver, and leave him with uncomfortably tight pants.

Ging nipped his bottom lip as he pulled back, the little jolt of pain surprising Kaito enough to open his eyes. Ging’s dark eyes glittered with mirth, and Kaito squirmed but obediently took the shirt hem when it was pressed to his lips. “You like being on display, don’t you, Kaito?” Ging asked softly, coming in close to press his mouth to Kaito’s ear. His body loomed over Kaito’s, a hot, confining presence. “You like taking orders. I bet you came here just so you could sit in that chair looking so pretty I’d give you an A.”

Kaito shook his head as much as he could, but Ging kept on relentlessly. “This isn’t so different from that, Kaito, and as much as you were protesting before you’ve changed your tune pretty quickly, haven’t you? Now you’re spreading your legs wide open for me, staying just how I like to see you, and still acting like you’re so reluctant while you’re about to cum in your pants.”

His hand slid up Kaito’s trembling thigh until it was resting agonizingly close to the outline of his cock. His breath was hot against Kaito’s ear, his voice so low it was husky. “Do you want me to touch you, Kaito?”

Forgetting everything but what he wanted so badly, Kaito nodded frantically and whimpered out muffled pleas. Ging laughed and caressed him through the cloth of his pants, fingers curling around the shape of Kaito’s length and squeezing.

Kaito stiffened and moaned shamelessly, hands balling into fists on the desk. He ground his hips up into Ging’s hand and Ging stroked him in time, alternating between blanket pressure along Kaito’s cock and little circles around just the head. His gaze was trained on Kaito’s face, with occasional glances down to where he was teasing him. It didn’t take long for Kaito’s hips to start stuttering and he thrust even harder, getting closer and closer to the end, and—

Ging’s hands clamped like a vice on his hips, pinning him down onto the desk.

Kaito moaned again, this time in despair, and strained against him. His heart was racing, his blood pounding in his ears. Where Ging had touched him, there was a wet stain on his pants. Distantly, Kaito was grateful that he hadn’t ruined them.

“Undo your pants,” Ging ordered, fingers sliding past their waistline to grope at the skin of Kaito’s hips. Kaito shivered and picked his right hand up, watching Ging’s face carefully. Telling Kaito to use his hand seemed like tacit allowance for him to _move_ his hand, but Kaito wasn’t going  to assume. He made quick work of the button of his fly, and the cold drag of the zipper over the thin cloth between it and his cock made his breath hitch.

That done, he paused and glanced back up to Ging. Met with an expectantly raised eyebrow, he had a moment of dizzying embarrassment. Petting over clothes was one thing, but they _were_ still in a university office. It was still Ging’s office hours, albeit office hours that everyone was too intimidated to actually use.

Perhaps sensing his hesitation, Ging took Kaito’s hand and pulled it closer to himself. “Now undo my pants,” he whispered.

Ging’s raggedy jeans were surprisingly smooth, and clearly stretchy. Loose enough, too, that they disguised Ging’s erection until Kaito’s fingers brushed over it. Kaito froze instinctively, his professor’s half-hard cock centimeters from his open palm. Ging shifted, his eyes half-lidded when Kaito peeked at him. He didn’t look nearly so overwhelmed as Kaito felt, but that he was affected at all had heat blooming in Kaito’s stomach.

Despite the awkward angle, it didn’t take long to get Ging’s button undone and grab the zipper. Enraptured, Kaito watched the tiny shifts in Ging’s composure as he felt the same cold, metal shock that Kaito had. The divot between his eyebrows furrowed a little deeper, his jaw tensed and relaxed, the weight of his breath came a little harder. And when he noticed Kaito staring, he smirked.

“Nervous, Kaito?” Laying his hand on top of Kaito’s, Ging closed the distance. Kaito could almost convince himself he felt Ging’s pulse through the thick cloth—he certainly could feel how Ging’s cock hardened. “I didn’t say you could stop.”

Kaito tensed, and as affronted as he should have felt being ordered around, he was swamped with a lust that he gave up trying to restrain. Pulling aside the offending layers was a matter of flicking his wrist, the pants already loose enough to fall and Ging’s boxers relaxed enough to slide down easily. Kaito swallowed hard as his fingers curled around the thick shape of Ging’s freed erection. It stiffened against his palm and grew before his eyes, foreskin pulling back from the flushed head. Ging hummed low, his cheek pressed to Kaito’s temple so that his stubble scratched his skin, and rolled his hips to fuck the lax circle of Kaito’s hand.

“Oh, that’s good,” he said, his voice catching in his throat. “Put those pretty little fingers of yours to good use, Kaito. You’ve been such a _distraction_.”

Kaito, midway through smearing a glistening drop of precum down the underside of Ging’s dick, faltered and blinked at him in confusion. Ging huffed and nipped the shell of his ear. “Like it’s not on purpose. Always making sure you can sit in front and show off your legs, sucking on your damn pen, messing up your hair so it looks like you’ve just gotten _fucked_. And now you stroll in acting like you haven’t been trying to catch my eye?”

It was true that he liked to sit at the front of the class, and had a bad habit of chewing on his pen, and tended to run his hands through his hair when he was thinking. But the idea that those unconscious little things had looked like flirting—like _seduction_ —paralyzed Kaito. Everyone in class strained to be recognized by someone as famous as Ging, but did they feel the same bone-deep satisfaction Kaito did when it happened? The same giddy happiness? Was that what really drew him to the class, more than the material they discussed?

Maybe a little bit, just by wanting and chasing after that feeling, he’d acted like—

“You’re a _slut_ ,” Ging hissed.

Kaito’s legs jerked up with the wave of heat that spiked through him, pulling Ging’s hips close against his own, and he whined in helpless protest. Ging made a sound midway between a groan and a snarl, letting go of Kaito’s hand and hip to wrench the shirt from his mouth. Kaito squeaked as Ging dragged it up over his head, lifting his arms up to be tugged through the sleeves lest the cloth give up and tear. A part of him winced to see it tossed aside so haphazardly, since it was one of his better shirts, but he was quickly distracted by the insistent press of Ging’s lips against his and the sudden shock of Ging’s hand sliding into his briefs.

“Professor-!” he gasped, barely getting the word out before he was moaning around Ging’s tongue. Already so close to the edge, he couldn’t bear the thought of being denied again and rutted up into the heat of Ging’s hand, reaching out blindly to stroke him in return. Being touched through cloth was nothing compared to feeling the rough calluses on Ging’s fingers on him directly. He didn’t have it in him to say no when Ging slid his pants and briefs down enough to expose him, letting Kaito’s erection rise to point at his stomach.

“You’re going to cum for me, Kaito,” Ging purred against his mouth, and Kaito shivered with recognition at the press of Ging’s cock against his. “But not before you beg for it.”

His fingers wrapped around the both of them, squeezing their erections together until it almost hurt. Kaito stared up at him slack-jawed, every heavy breath tinged with a moan, all words abruptly fleeing from his mind. The most he could do was squirm and buck his hips up, reveling in the slow, strong movement of Ging’s hand and the weight of Ging’s hips rocking against his. He pressed desperate little kisses to Ging’s lips in the hopes that they could speak for him, but Ging just laughed and nudged his head aside to mouth at his jaw.

It was the little flare of pain on his neck, and the knowledge that Ging was marking him with hickies that anyone could see even with Kaito’s turtlenecks, that crumbled the remnants of his resolve and had him gasping “Please professor—Ging, oh, please, please let me—I’m so close, please let me c-cum, please—”

Ging’s teeth dug into his neck again and Kaito cried out with how _good_ it felt, his fingernails scrabbling at Ging’s shoulders as the pleasure mounted. “Please-! I-I’ll—I’ll be good, professor, I’m y-your good boy, I need it—I need you—!”

Ging moaned, and it vibrated through Kaito’s body. His fingers tightened slightly, his hips shifting to press the sensitive head of their cocks together, and Kaito melted at the sound of his voice ordering “ _Cum_.”

He threw his head back with the force of his climax, relying on Ging’s arm looped around his back to keep him from falling onto the desk. For a few long moments he couldn’t even think, could only arch into Ging’s hands and mewl “ _Yes, yes, oh yes_ —”. Ging’s gaze burned against his skin, making all the overwhelming heat of pleasure so much more powerful that Kaito could almost sob with it.

He came down slowly, his limbs limp and trembling. Ging still stroked him, but gently; Ging’s own erection still stood thick and tall, but from the way it twitched and the sheer lust with which Ging was staring at him Kaito thought it wouldn’t take much to push him over. He couldn’t do much, but he could tilt his head to again give Ging access to the hickey he’d started and whimper quietly at the feeling of being owned.

“Such a good boy,” Ging breathed, his lips and teeth busy with bringing a bright bruise to Kaito’s skin. “I knew you’d make a good boy, so pretty when you cum, such a dirty little thing. Say you’re mine, Kaito.”

Kaito, his arms draped around GIng’s shoulders in a loose embrace, didn’t have the energy to pretend he didn’t mean it when he softly answered “ _Yours_.”

Ging stiffened, groaned, and came. Kaito’s stomach was already dirty, and Ging’s hot cum splattered across it to mingle with the cooling puddles there. The haze of orgasm was lifted enough that Kaito could worry about how his shirt would fare with hiding the mess, but he put off the thought in favor of savoring the shocks wracking Ging’s frame and the weight of his breath on Kaito’s skin.

They stayed that way, arms curled around one another as they both caught their breath, until Ging pressed forward one more time—not to get closer to Kaito, but to reach across the edge of his desk and fish around in the top drawer, dragging out a pack of tissues.

Kaito held still as he cleaned them both up, only moving to redo his own pants once he was free to tuck himself away. The silence that had descended was just on the verge of awkward, all his doubts returning alongside the worry that they hadn’t been particularly _quiet_ , and other teachers had offices on the same floor. Once he stepped out, would he be confronted? Or could he still slip away, make it back to his dorm room and start to properly process that he’d just had sex with the man he’d been fantasizing about for years?

“You think too much,” Ging muttered, tossing the last of the used tissues in the trash and picking Kaito’s shirt up off the floor. “Just relax for a bit. Nobody’s going to burst in.”

“Right,” Kaito said dazedly, mostly just to respond.

“And here, this is a start,” Ging went on. Kaito looked over his own shoulder enough to watch Ging rifle through his wallet, counting out an increasingly absurd number of bills, until by Kaito’s count he held four hundred dollars. He tucked them into Kaito’s pocket and Kaito stared at the little lump they made, mentally calculating how much work he would have to have done to reach that amount. More than a little, he was baffled that Ging was actually following through with his proposal.

But he could put those thoughts aside for a few minutes more, maybe, and revel in the feeling of Ging’s kisses until it didn’t seem like a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up much longer than I anticipated lol. There are a couple scenes in this AU I have in mind for future chapters, but my other dirty works might take precedence :3c I could be pretty easily convinced to bump this guy up my priority list if people want to see more, though. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
